


OTP smut-shots

by no_one_special03



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Car Sex, Christmas Smut, Cock Ring, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Orgasm, Eating out, Eremin - Freeform, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Foreplay, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, Genderbend, Grinding, Handcuffs, Improvised Sex Toys, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Magic Fingers, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Penetrative Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Phan - Freeform, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scratching, Seme, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Transgender, Triple Penetration, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Vibrators, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, erearu - Freeform, ereri, humping, intense moaning, punishing, riren - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_one_special03/pseuds/no_one_special03
Summary: A collection of smut scenes for my OTPs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and I am very proud of it. Hope you enjoy~~~  
> Trans!Armin AU

It was like any other day that Eren and I spent together. We lied on his bed, me on top of him, and him stroking my hair with one hand and scrolling through whatever social media app with the other. We spent a lot of our time like this. In silence just being all sweet. It was a simple relationship between us. Simple and loving. Our friends thought we were perfect together, and I thought so as well. We have been together for about a year and half. He was my everything.

We’ve never done anything ‘dirty,’ this mostly being caused by my horrible dysphoria and the scars all over my body. I wasn’t the most mentally stable, but Eren helped me through everything. He always reminded me that I was perfect no matter what others said. He made me feel better about myself. I no longer had that seething hatred I once had for myself. However, I still hated myself, or my body at least. I was born female, but transitioned to male at the age of seven. Being transgender is basically what makes my life shitty. Dysphoria has always been a constant struggle, too. Sometimes it takes a lot to make me cooperate and not do things that can harm me, like wearing my binder for forty-eight hours or using bandages if a binder isn’t a choice.

“Armin?” Eren said, looking up from his phone. “You’re breathing a bit heavy. You okay?”

“Yea, I’m fine.” I lied.

Of course, “How long have you been wearing your binder?” was his follow up question. There was no way out of this.

“Um… About two days..”

“Armin. You should take that off. It’s not good for you to keep your binder on that long. You know this.”

“I-I know.. I’m sorry.”

Both of us sit up on the bed. I look down as tears begin to roll down my face.

“Babe..” Eren says, gently placing his hand on my shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I never listen to you. You just want to help me but I keep doing this shit.”

“It’s okay. I promise. I don’t understand the things you go through or how they make you feel. I’ll never be mad at you for these types of things, okay?”

He pulls me into a hug. After we pull apart, he begins to unbutton the flannel that I had been wearing.

“I love you Armin. Remember that.”  
He slides his fingers underneath my binder and begins to pull it up slowly. Before he can reveal anything, I push away his hand.

“No.. Not here. I don’t want you to see me.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” 

Eren places a kiss onto my forehead, then lips my chin and places one along my jaw. He begins going down my neck, placing kisses all the way down to my collarbones. Before I could react, he grabbed me and pushed my down onto the bed and restrained my hands above my head.

“Eren!” I gasped. “W-What are you doing?!”

“I want to prove how much I love you. You really have no idea how much you mean to me.”

With that, he lifted my chin once again and began kissing my neck, sucking on different parts which earned several moans from me. He had let go of my wrists, so my arms were now wrapped around his body and I was tightly gripping his shirt.

“You’re so hot when you moan, you know? I love hearing your voice~” He teased.

His hand trailed up my side causing me to arch my back. He continued kissing my neck.

“A-ah Eren..”

“Hmm?”

“P-please. Keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yes!”

“Hmm I like hearing you beg~”

By now I was sure that there had to be some spots but I literally gave zero fucks. His hands kept trailing up and down my back, and just beneath the hem of my jeans. He leant forward and gently nipped my ear and began kissing being it. I was a mess. A shaking, sweating, moaning mess.

“Why are you being so quiet? We’re alone you know~ Mikasa’s at Annie’s, and my mom is at the grocery store. You can be louder than that, I know it~”

Eren began going lower down to my shoulders and on the side of my neck. He went down my chest leaving spots. He pulled me down lower and his knee was now against my crotch. His hand was on my hip, and the other behind my back. It was clear that it didn’t take much to turn me on.

His hand wandered down to the front of my jeans where he began to unbutton them. My hand flew down and slapped his away

“No,” I said firmly. Eren simply smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips.

“Well, you should take your binder off and get dressed.”

“Are you seriously going to leave me here after all that?”

“Well, since I’m an asshole…. Yes.”

I sat up and rolled my eyes.

“Wow. How kind of you.”

“Well, I’m going to go use the bathroom while you get changed.” He said, beginning to walk away.

“Wait,” I called out. I knew exactly what he was going to do in there.

“What do you need?”

“Come here.” I demanded.

“Why?”

“Just listen to me.”

He walked over to his bed where I was sitting.

“Lie down.” I ordered.

He nodded and did as he was told. After doing so, I climbed on top of him.

“I know damn well what you were going to do in that bathroom and I’m not letting you get away with that. It’s my turn to be the dominant one.”

With that, I leaned over and placed my lips onto his and began trailing my hands up his shirt. Unlike me, he was very muscular. Not insanely muscular like Levi, for example. I found it hot, though he claimed it was nothing and that my body was way better.

I removed one of my hands from underneath his shirt and began palming the growing lump in his jeans.

“You think I didn’t notice that? Hah, jeez Eren. Have a little faith in me.” I chuckled.

I continued teasing him. Seeing him like this was something I’ve never witnessed before. Little did he know I could be incredibly dominant.

“God damnit, Armin. Stop teasing me already- aah~” Eren begged.

“No, this is what you get. You’re my bitch now.”

Eren was very different from me in this situation. I tried to remain quiet, while he was loud. It was hot, really. Seeing him as the mess I was only minutes ago beneath me was like a dream come true.

“Armin, please! I can’t take it anymore.”

“Please what, Eren? What do you want me to do? Pleasure you?”

“Yes! A-ah~ Please Armin.” He whined.

“Hmm. If you say so.”

I began grinding against him, letting out small moans. I leaned over and kissed him, gripping his shirt tightly.

“M-more, Armin!” Eren begged

My hand slid down his back and made its way to the hem of his jeans. I slipped my hand in and groped him through his underwear. He was hard as a rock my now. I stroked his length, surprised by how large he really was. My hand started moving faster making his moan louder and louder with every movement. He was practically yelling my name. I waited for him to say something specific. Finally, he did.

“A-Armin, ah! I’m gonna come.” He whimpered. I looked up at him.

“You are, now? Well, I guess I should stop then.” I said, slipping my hand out from his jeans.

“N-no, please keep going.”

“Hmm, you teased me so why should I continue?”

“P-Please, Armin. I’m sorry.” He begged.

“Well, how about to make up for it… do it yourself.”

“I-In front of you?”

“Yes. I want to see you pleasure yourself~” I purred.

He reached down and began stroking himself letting out shaky breaths.

“Hmm, you’ve done this before, haven’t you? Do you think of me?”

“Y-Yes. I do.”

I leaned forward and placed my lips on his neck and began sucking. I pinned both his hands up and straddled him once again.

“I’m not letting you get off this easily~ You’re gonna have to pay.”

Eren’s cheeks were bright red and I started grinding on his dick again. I knew he was almost there. I went back to leaving marks on his necks while grinding. My hands were rubbing up and down his back. I placed my hand over the bulge in his jeans and palmed him with one of my hand. His eyes snapped shut and his back arched as he let out one last moan.

“Did you make a mess, Eren?” I asked. “You should get yourself cleaned up before your mother gets back~”

Eren leaned forward and placed his lips on mine.

“I’m gonna go take a shower. You’ve gotta take your binder off now.”

“Huh, I don’t know. I may keep it on more often if this is what happens.”

“Oh Armin, I’d do this no matter what~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EreMin Highschool AU
> 
> Armin pops a boner at a football game. Eren notices and decides to take care of it for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that these are unedited bc i dont want anyone to know that im writing these XD I made this account just for smut. My other accounts will remain unnamed

You know what sucks? Getting boners in public. You know what sucks even more? When it’s in front of your boyfriend and a very large group of other friends.

But really, of all places, at a football game? I mean, really. The most crowded place you could go where the only bathrooms are either shitty (no pun intended) port-a-potties or those or those little buildings that are no better.

So yea, if you get a boner at a high school football game, you’re pretty much fucked.

Luckily it was mid fall so I was able to just tie my jacket around my waist and pray that no one saw. Oh boy would that be terrible, especially since I’ve been deemed as the ‘most innocent.’

After half time, we went to sit back down on the bleachers. I mean, it’s not like we came to actually pay attention to the game. We only came to screw around and eat cheap ass bags of kettle corn. May as well watch the marching band, though.

After about an hour and half, however, when I realized that this fucker isn’t going away, I decided to go use the restroom. But of course, Eren just had to use say he had to as well. Fuck me. Literally, if you’d like. Either I’m going to have to suck it up, or just hope that the bathrooms too damn crowded. And with my luck, it wasn’t.

Fuck me a second time, Jesus, because thinking of naked grandma isn’t getting rid of this.

“So.. You comin’ to my house after the game?” I asked as we walked into the small building.

“Yea. Is your grandfather going to be there?”

“No,” I said. “Why?”

“Just wondering..”

“What? You want your dick in me or something?” I laughed. Okay, that would be nice.

“Pff, of course I do.”

I chucked at his response, ignoring the growing tightness in my pants, and looked up at him. His smile was so damn cute.

“Kiss?” I said sweetly, giving Eren the puppy eyes.

“Awe, of course.”

He leaned over and placed his lips on mine and wrapped his arms around my boy. His hand slid down to the back of my thigh, where he lifted me up and set me on top of one of those baby changing things. There better not be shit on this or I’ll kill you, Eren. He walked over to the door and pressed the button on the handle, locking the door.

“Um, Eren? What’chya doin’ over there?” I questioned.

“Oh, just giving us some privacy. Don’t act like I didn’t notice.”

“N-Notice what?”

“This,” he said, sliding his hand down the the bulge in my pants, pressing down slightly which earned a gasp from me.

“You came here to take care of your little ‘problem,’ didn’t you? Hah, and without me? I feel betrayed, Armin.”

“A-ah! Eren! Not here, please..”

“Hmm, were you having some dirty thoughts, Arlert? Were you thinking of me?”

“N-no. It just happened- a-ah~”

He continued palming me through my jeans smirking at me with every noise that left my mouth.

“W-What if we get caught?”

“Well, doesn’t that just make it a bit more exciting? Or do you not want people to know you’re a little slut~” he teased.

He leaned forward and began to kiss my neck, sucking on each spot.

“Nng- Eren, I’m close!”

“Hah, you’re not being let off that easily. I haven’t even got a turn yet.”

He slid one of his hands up my shirt, and the other was unbuttoning my pants while he continued to leave marks on my neck. He brought my pants down to my knees. I was left in my boxers and shirt, while he remained fully clothed. He started grinding his hips against mine, earning pleasures groans from both of us.

“Mmmm Eren.” I whined.

“What is it that you want, Armin?” 

He brought his hand down and began to palm me once again.

“Ah-! J-just fuck me already!” I demanded.

“Hmmm… not yet. Be patient you little slut~”

I wondered how Eren was so experienced, since we had never done this before. Then again, he has had some relationships in the past, one of them being with a Levi, so there was no sure answer on whether or not he was a virgin.

Him palming me alone was enough to make me come, but I knew there would be a punishment if I did before being granted permission, and I was genuinely afraid of what that would be.

Eren reached down and started unbuckling his belt, pulling his pants down. Before continuing with me, he leaned over and picked something out of his pocket. A small bottle of lube.

“Why do you have that?” I questioned.

“Well, we were going to go over to your house afterwards, weren't we?”

I nodded.

“And we were going to be alone, is that I right?” 

I nodded again.

“I think that's a good enough explanation. Sometimes plans change, though.” 

With that, he pulled down his boxers, and man, it was hard not to stare. Never in my life had I thought it was possible for a sixteen year old to be this big, but damn was I wrong. Eren was fucking hung.

“Hmm you're staring just like Levi did when we were together. Even he was impressed~”

Fuck, I should have known he was not a virgin.

“Does your slutty little ass not like the idea of me being with someone else? Don't worry, because that's only an advantage or you. I have experience, and you're getting so much from it~”

He pulled down my boxers as well. I, however, was very average. I wasn't self conscious, but I was nowhere near as big as Eren. 

He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and began to finger me, adding the digits one by one. I was a sweating, moaning mess.

“You're so sexy when you're aroused. We should start doing this more often~”

Eren pulled his fingers out from inside of me and added more lube to them, but this time he spread it across his length. He grabbed me by the hips and lifted me up, slowly lining himself with my entrance and lowering me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my nails into his back. There were sure to be scratches. After he was fully inside of me, he began to move his hips. At this point, I was just about screaming. He started going faster, and began moaning himself. He reached down and continued stroked me, causing me to come with a yell. He did only seconds later. The thought of him not using a condom would usually make me uncomfortable, but at this point I was desperate.

“They're probably suspicious.” I said.

“Just hurry up and clean yourself up. Let's hope there's no one at the door.”

We were lucky to find that there was no one outside the restroom, but we did get suspicious stares from a few of our friends. We simply used the excuse of there being a line. Levi, however, smirked at Eren who did so back.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's costume designer exposes a few of his kinks and Victor can't help but to find out more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited
> 
> whoops sorry

“Yuri’s Eros costume is mostly based around bondage and lingerie.” I read aloud, looking at Yuri’s surprised expression. “Hmmm. Who knew a guy like you was interested in such things.”

“V-Victor! I’m not like that! I-I swear!”

“Is that so? That costume was designed for you. You must have said something to the girl who made that~”

“Where are you even reading this?!”

“From an email. From that very person. Shall I ask if there was anything else you said to her?”

“N-no! Victor cut that out!”

“I love seeing you all flushed like this Yuri~” I purred, leaning closer to him. “How come you can’t tell me these things, but you can tell people you barely know. Are you embarrassed?”

“Can we just drop the subject?”

“Sure. For now.” I said with a devious grin. He rolled his eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

I watched as Yuri gracefully danced across the ice. This was one of the final routines of this years Grand Prix. He did his final spin, and posed right as the music stopped. Cheers erupted around the rink, and Yuri gave me a smile. The fact that he could point me out without his glasses on made me feel special. Damn he really needs to get some contacts.

As the sound of the screaming fans quieted down, Yuri exited the rink, and came over to give me a hug. We went and got his score. 198.9, which put him in third. Pretty impressive, considering that his last routine didn’t go necessarily as planned. However, he didn’t look impressed with himself. I gave him a reassuring smile and he tried to return it, but ended up frowning within seconds.

“You did amazing, love~”

“I could have done better…”

“Yes, you could have, but that just didn’t work out. It’s okay to mess up.”

“I didn’t win gold last year, and I won’t this year.”

“Don’t be like that, Yuri. There’s still a chance. There’s always a chance.”

He looked down sadly, a tear escaping from his eye and rolling down his cheek. I took his hand, and gave it a small squeeze to attempt comforting him. I gestured for him to stand, and lead him to another room.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“For what?”

“Failing you. You could have been Yurio’s coach. He’s much better.”

“He may have some impressive skill, but I’m not coaching you because I think you’re amazing at skating, I’m coaching you because you deserve it. You’re the amazing one.”

“I’m nothing special, Victor. Why can’t you see that? Just tell me you’re mad already.”

“I’m not mad. I’m disappointed, but I’m not mad. Today just wasn’t really off to a good start. You had a panic attack before your first routine and that greatly affected your score, but you did amazing this time. You were able to bring yourself to third place. I’m proud of you. You didn’t give up.”

“I don’t deserve you.” He said, more tears sliding down his cheeks. “I love you so much, Victor.”

“I love you as well.”

I took my thumb and wiped away the tears on his face and gave him and small peck on the lips.

“Do you want to go back out there and watch JJ? Or would you rather stay here where it’s much quieter?”

“I don’t think I can handle being in there much longer.”

“That’s okay. I would much rather stay here alone with you.”

We sat there silently in the lobby of the arena. Not many people were in there, surprisingly.

“Yuri’s Eros costume is based off of bondage and lingerie.” I repeated.

“Victor, please.”

“I find it interesting. I like learning new things, especially about you. What other things do you like?”

“Victor, we are in public.”

“It’s not like anyone can hear us, or anyone cares. Tell me, Yuri. Is there anything else you like?”

“Dogs, Katsudon, ice skating is pretty cool, too.” He said sarcastically.

“Oh come on, you know what I mean.”

“Fine. Tell me something about you first.”

“I have a lot of experience with both males and females.”

“Okay. What do you like?” He said mockingly.

“Toys. There, now you have to tell me something.”

“Nope. You already know two things. Tell me another.”

“Fine. I prefer switching roles. I don’t mind being top or bottom.”

Yuri’s cheeks were dusted pink, and I’m sure mine were as well.

“Okay, spill Katuski.”

“You know two things about me, and I know two about you. We’re equal.”

I sighed. “Fine, follow me.”   
Yuri and I walked hand-in-hand. I pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked a door leading to an area where only specific people can get in.

“How do you have a key?” Yuri questioned.

“I’ve skated here many times. I know people. I’ve won gold seven times.”

“Oh… Yea.”

I lead him into the room, and turned on a light. It was a decent sized room where coats used to be stored, but the place was remodeled years ago. The room now remained empty and unused, so I was unsure of why I still had the key. 

“Why are we in here? Are you really determined to get me to tell you these things.”

“Yes, yes I am.”

He sighed and looked up at me. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his, but this time the kiss lasted longer. My hand was on the back of his neck, and I slowly moved him closer to the wall.

“Victor,” He said, pulling away.

 

“Yes, love?”

“I’m not telling you anything.”

“Hmmm. We’ll see about that.”

I grabbed him and pushed him against the wall roughly, my knee under his ass, and his leg against my hip. I began kissing him once more, starting from his jaw, and working my way down his neck. His breathing became faster, and I could tell he was trying his best not to make any noise.

“Vitya~” He moaned. His hands were tugging at my hair. I knew I was going to get my way. There was a very noticeable bulge in his costume.

Yuri’s Eros costume is based off bondage and lingerie.

I brought my knee closer to his crotch.

“So Yuri. What kind of things do you like?~”

“I’m… Not… Telling…” He breathed.

“You like being punished? You come off as that type of guy~”

I pressed my lips against his collarbone. His breathing became more ragged. 

“Do you have fantasies about being punished? Would you like someone telling you you’re a bad boy?~”

“V-Victor?”

“So, Yuri? Do you?”

My knee grinded against his erection.

“Y-Yes, a-ah--”

“Hmmm. I knew it. What about toys? I wish I had some with me. I could find out for myself~”

I moved my knee once more.

“Hah-- yes.” he breathed.

“Do you like being called names. Would you like it if I called you a slut, or a whore?”

“Please, a-ah, I do…”

“Hmm. Who knew I could read you like a book. And it took so much just to justify that. You’re so stubborn Yuri~ You’ve been quite a bad boy~ My little slut~”

“V-Victor,” he stuttered..

“Yes, love?”

“Please, just fuck me already.”

“Oh,very demanding! Who knew Yuri could be so bossy~”

“P-Please!”

“No Yuri~ You were a bad boy. You must learn your lesson.” 

We were now on the ground, Yuri laying down and I was over him.  
“I don’t have anything with me, and I know you’re a virgin. Are you okay with that, Yuri-kun?”

“Y-Yes. Please hurry. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry’s not going to cut it~ I want to make sure you’ve really learnt your lesson Yuri~”

I slowly began undressing his, revealing the many marks that were left on his neck and chest. My fingers softly ran over his smooth skin, causing him to arch his back.

“You like being touched, don’t you little piggy?”

He nodded, biting his lip.

“I’d love to ask you to touch yourself in front of me, but we can save that for next time because I already have plans for you~”

He was very clearly nervous, and I’m sure I would be too. I unbuttoned my own coat and removed my tie and silently instructed Yuri to sit up and turn around. He was sat on top of his knees and I tied his arms behind his back with my tie. My right hand covered his mouth, and my left was in front of his playing with the small sensitive buds on his chest. My lips trailed up and down his back, and I could tell he was struggling not to cum. 

“Your back is so sensitive, now isn’t it Yuri?”

He nodded again.

My hand slowly made its way downwards towards his crotch where I could feel a very large lump in his boxers. I, too, was hard, but right now I was focused on Yuri, and Yuri only. He gasped as I began palming him.

“H-Harder-!” he moaned.

I turned him around, so now he was straddling me. Our crotches were pressed together and he began grinding on me. His cheeks were bright red and I could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. I grabbed him by the hips and pulled him up and slid the rest of his costume down. I tugged down his boxers so that his erection was in full site. I wrapped my tongue around the base and slid it up and down. He was struggling not to moan, and I knew he was close, but I couldn’t let him go yet. I still have plans. 

“V-Victor-!”

I pulled him up more and slid my tongue down near his entrance, earning several loud moans from him.  
My fingers hovered over his entrance and pushed in without warning. I added each digit and continued to pump him, smearing any of the precum on his head down the base of his erection. Eventually I found his prostate, and hit it several times. Tears were forming in his eyes. He came with a loud moan.

I leaned over and kissed him while untying his hands.

“What about you?” He asked.

“Don’t worry, I have more plans for tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave suggestions for smut (in general, no specific ships)
> 
> I'd love to use some really kinky ideas ;)))
> 
> I didn't expect to get this many reads so I'd love to hear from you guys.
> 
> And feel free to message me whenever you'd like if you know what I mean ;) ;*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double penetration and other toys ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really bad and short :,( but it's nice and kinky. Please leave more comments like you did on the last chapt ;)

Waking up in the middle of the nights sucks, but definitely not as much when your boyfriend is next to you. I’ve been having nightmares lately so this wasn’t abnormal for me. I just snuggled into Levi and shut my eyes, listening to his breathing and heartbeat. He was moving a bit in his sleep so I remained awake in case he was having a nightmare as well. After a while, however, a realized that he most definitely was not having a nightmare. There was a large bulge in his sweatpants, and he was beginning to breathe heavily. I decided to take action.

I sat up and climbed on top of him, placing my hips against his. I leant over and began kissing him, starting from his forehead, and going down to his neck. He soon woke up.

“E-Eren.. What are you doing?”

“Hmmm… Well, tell me. What were you dreaming about?” I asked as a started to slowly grind my hips against his.

“What was it?” I asked again.

He sucked in a breath before answering with “You.”

I continued kissing his neck, leaving small purple marks along his collarbones. He was gripping the sheets below him, and was trying his best to remain quiet despite us being alone.

“C’mon, Levi. I know you’re much louder than that~” I said, reaching down to palm him. He let out a small moan.

After getting what I wanted, a climbed off of him and went over to our nightstand and open the drawer. First, I pulled out a bottle of lube, and then decided on two dildos, and a cockring.

“Eren.. Please, hurry up.”

“No, I’m taking my time. I want to make you beg for me, I want to hear you screaming my name.” I purred, getting closer to his ear. “I want to fuck you until you cry~”

I climbed back onto the bed, setting the toys beside me. My fingers slowly tugged his pants down along with his underwear to reveal his hard and dripping cock. I lifted his legs and spread them apart before lubing up my fingers. Instead of starting with one digit, I started with two and pressed them into him, which caused him to squirm. I added another digit, and another, slowly stretching his out. I went back to two fingers and stroked his length with my other hand. After a little while, I found his prostate, and could not resist. I repeatedly thrusted my fingers into him, hitting his prostate every time. By now he was becoming louder and I could tell he was close. Soon, he came, but that wasn’t the end.

“How dare you come before I told you. You deserve to be punished~”

I grabbed his cock and began pumping it, sucking on the head occasionally until he was hard again. I grabbed on of the dildos, the slightly larger one, and lubed it. Without a warning, I pushed that into him earning a loud moan. I left it inside of him, and reached for the cockring, which I also lubed up before sliding it down his member. I set it to the first speed before I began to slowly thrust the dildo into him.

“A-Ah~ Eren. Faster.” He begged. 

I moved my hand faster, and turned to vibrator up two more speeds. 

“Mmm Eren~ put the other one in me. I want them both.” He demanded.

I added the other one, taking more time to make sure he wasn’t too uncomfortable, and turned up the speed on the ring to the highest setting. I started thrusting them in, faster and faster. I pulled them both out when I knew he was close, and began licking his length, swirling my tongue around the base and sucking on the head once again.

“G-God, Eren. I’m about to come again.”

“I’m not done with you.”

I turned the cockring off and slid it off his dick, placing it beside me. I grabbed his legs and yanked him up so his ass was in my face and put my face between his cheeks, running my tongue up and down, past his entrance. He was shaking, whimpering, and I myself felt close to coming. I spit on my finger and was rimming him until tears formed in his eyes. He was begging for me to let him have his orgasm. I straddled him again, and grinded against him, my dick hard on his. I couldn’t help myself, and began found faster. I threw my head back as I came, and he did seconds later, staining his shirt even more from his previous orgasm.

I went to the bathroom and got a washcloth to wipe him with. We changed our clothing, and out our toys back in their place. I rested my head on his chest and played with his hair as we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love suggestions! Comments anything that your kinky mind comes up with ;) Try not to leave anythig for specific ships but If you really want to, i'll write anything for eremin, ereri, maybe jearmin or erenxarminxjean, victuri, phan, and maybe mikayuu????


	5. phan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets fucked with a vibrator and a buttplug and isnt allowed to cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello kittens ~ im sorry for such a long wait but i've been getting great ideas for some nice smut, Enjoy you horny little shits ~~

Dan lied in his room, sprawled out on his bed and lights dimmed. A makeshift gag was placed in his mouth due to the thin walls separating his and Phil's bedrooms. He has a dildo placed deep in his ass and was slowly stroking his hard length with muffled moans. He sat up slowly, feeling the large dildo move further into his tight, warm hole. He sat himself down on top of a stiff pillow and began humping it violently, pushing the dick in and out as he nearly cried into the gag. The bed hit the wall a couple times warning him to slow down but he was determined to cum. He managed to get the dildo so far this time, all eleven inches. He felt himself reaching his climax, but before he got the release he had been waiting for, the door opened. Dan, horrified, looked up at Phil who for sure knew what was going on.

"So Daniel, you're fucking yourself without me? You know I love to watch you do that. How come I wasn't invited?"

Dan stared at Phil wide-eyed and embarrassed. Phil continued.

"I could hear you moaning, still. And don't forget the occasional thumps against the wall. You have that dick real far, don't you? Wouldn't you just love for that one to be replaced with mine? Or shall I punish you for not letting me watch the show? I wish I got to see you fit that whole thing inside you and hump you pillow, you desperate little slut."

Phil walked over to Dan, dick still hard and dildo still forced inside.

"Lie down for me, kitten. I need to make sure you know you've been a very bad boy."

Dan laid down, as instructed, and Phil left the room to get something for Dan. Phil came back into the room holding several straps, a ball gag, and various other items. He took off Dan's gag, allowing him to breathe and let out a small moan as precum dripped down his dick and pooled between his thighs before he spread his legs for whatever Phil planned to do to him. Phil replaced the gag and began tying Dan's limbs down to each corner of the bed, running his hand down each part praying that Dan wouldn't cum just yet. After his work was done, Phil grabbed one of the items just the pile left on the nightstand to the right of Dan's bed. He slid a cock ring on Dan's painfully hard, twitching member and took responsibility in removing the toy from his dripping asshole. He did it slowly, occasionally sliding it in and out before removing more of the length. Dan moaned into the gag, afraid of what Phil had planned. He knew from past experience that this was only the beginning, but it was the beginning of a much harder punishment. Dan knew that tomorrow was not going to be a good day on his body. After a painful couple of minutes, the whole toy was removed.

"That toy was large, Dan. It felt great, didn't it? You're asshole is twitching, begging for more. Daddy as plenty planned for you tonight."

Phil grabbed another item from the table, this time being a quite large buttplug. He gave it a small squirt of lube before teasing Dan's hole with it. Without warning, he slid it in watching as Dan's entrance widened and clenched around the large black toy. Dan moaned loudly into the gag, a muffled "Daddy please," was heard, to which Phil responded by grabbing the base of the toy and pulling it out halfway, only to let go and watch as it slides back in, Dan moaning loudly, dick twitching. Phil straddled Dan, still clothed, and brushed his fingers gently down Dan's sides taking in how he arches his back to such a soft touch. He leans over, grabbing the last two items on the bedside table. Two vibrators, a wand, and a bullet. Phil set the wand down beside him and Dan, but turned on the bullet to the highest speed and slipped it into the holder on the cock ring without warning. Dan's back arched once more, causing the plug to rub against his prostate and stimulate his insides even more to the point where it was almost painful. Phil leaned forward and undid the gag on Dan, who was panting and moaning heavily in response. 

"Hmmm Daddy keep going." He begged.

"Don't worry, kitten. You'll get what you want in the end. Daddy's having his fun right now, watching you move with your toys."

Phil removes the bullet from the ring and holds it to Dan's hip bone, slowly dragging it down to the insides of his thighs, and back up onto the tip of his wet cock. Dan bites his lip and moans loudly, begging for more. Phil turns off the bullet and moves his attention to his own painfully hard erection. He grinds hard onto Dan's thigh, throwing his head back and moaning which only turns Dan on more. Once satisfied, Phil grabs the base of the plug and slips it out of the stretched out hole. He then leans forward and flicks his tongue in and out of the still twitching hole, making Dan cry out in pleasure.

"Ah-! Fuck me hard with your big leaking cock, Daddy!" Dan practically screams. 

"Not yet, baby. I still have one more thing for you before I fuck you senseless. I want to make you cum over and over again until you're sobbing for it to stop." Phil says, violently grinding into Dan's sheets.

He sits up once more and retrieves the wand from earlier and turns it on. He starts teasing Dan's hole, circling the already well-lubed muscle. He pushes it in without warning and hits his prostate immediately. He then decides to remove the cock ring in hopes of making him cum several times as he promised. After removing the ring, he changed the speed of the wand to make it go faster, ever so slowly. Dan released hot liquid all over his stomach while moaning Phil's name loudly. The sticky substance dripped down his sides and onto the comforter. Phil smirked, only thrusting the wand deeper while continuing the change the speed. Dan released again after a couple minutes. Phil decided it was time to let Dan get what he really wanted. He slowly slid off his pants revealing the large lump in his tight boxers. He untied Dan's hands and demanded that he touched him. Dan ran his hand down the length concealed by the boxers and pumped it trough the thin clothing. He stopped and Phil propped Dan up with the pillow that he had been using to pleasure himself with earlier. He leaned over Dan's body and licked the hard buds on his chest, nipping at them occasionally. He left several marks on Dan's neck, down his stomach, and inside his thighs and on his hips. He pumped Dan's cock a couple times and then removed his underwear to reveal his own. He spread some lube, giving himself a couple pumps as well. 

"Before I give you your treat I want one more thing from you."

"I'll do anything to get your throbbing cock inside me, a-ah-!" Dan panted.

"Finger yourself in front of me as if I weren't here. Do it like you did before sliding that giant dick inside you."

Dan sucked on his fingers before sliding between his spread out legs and into himself. He quickly added them one by one before he was practically fisting himself. Phil grabbed Dan gently by his sides and lifted him over his throbbing cock before slowly placing him down. He kissed Dan's neck some more and began to move ever so slowly, knowing Dan wanted it now, and fast. The restraints tying him down to the bed made him go down on Phil even harder. 

"Daddy, please just fuck me as hard as you can!"

Phil moved ever so slowly, pushed himself deeper into Dan. Dan bounced on top of him, riding him while moaning loudly in pleasure. After three minutes of rough movements and loud moans, Phil came inside of Dan's warm asshole, and Dan spilled what was left of him onto Phil's clothed torso. Phil laid Dan back down onto his bed and untied the restraints. He left the room with the toys and came back with some Advil, a glass of water, and a washcloth.

"You'll need this in the morning," Phil said, placing the pill onto Dan's nightstand where the toys were previously.

"It'll be worth it. I doubt I'll be able to walk after your punishment."

"Hmmm, I'll take care of you, kitten."

Phil began wiping the cum off of Dan's thighs and torso, watching as his eyes slowly fell shut. He placed the used cloth onto the other stand and pulled the covers up onto Dan's still naked body. He lied down next to him and pulled the already sleeping Dan into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to see some messages in my inbox if any of you need some "help" (if you know what I mean.) I'll try my best to help you guys out. We can roleplay in the comments if you'd like ;)
> 
> i read each and everyone one of them. I'd like to know how this chapter made you feel


End file.
